Pairbound
by Erythreas
Summary: She was awake. She was walking, breathing. Her breath was heavy though, while it took strength from her soul to do so… To breathe. It was almost all she managed to hear. And it was fine. She did not wish to hear anything else. Nothing else mattered.


Her steps were heavy, and keeping her balance was difficult. This journey took all the courage in the world to make, and took her to just an ordinary door, yet a certain one. Their voices echoed in her mind, but she could barely understand their meaning. They did not make much, if any sense.

_Wake up._

She was awake. She was walking, breathing. Her breath was heavy though, while it took strength from her soul to do so… To breathe. It was almost all she managed to hear. And it was fine. She did not wish to hear anything else. Nothing else mattered.

_Why did you do this?_

Not a single of the creatures in her path dared intervene, they were even moving out of the way. Their faces faded with each one passing by, avoiding her, judging her, and she did not care that she barely saw any of these faces. It did not matter. The fabric around her head made her comfortable, because it dampened the sounds, and the merciless light, blinding from above. The world has become a darker place, yet this area seemed not to be affected by it.

_You don't deserve this…_

She felt nothing on her skin, but the cold of this darkened world and the cold that has been left inside her weakening soul, which could neither be warmed by her clothes, nor by the fabric around her. The winds tried to deny her its warmth. Now they were gone, nothing could keep it from her. Nothing could stop her. The creatures did not dare, and the world would not. It would just continue to go on.

_Are you alright?_

But yet, there was warmth left. Distant… One last spark of light was left in the darkness. Her hands wanted to grasp the source of it, to hold it, the dear warmth that she so desperately needed. But her source was gone. Its time was short, yet the most wonderful to be. Now nothing was left, but cold around the last spark of warmth, the last glimmer of light in this dark, yet blinding world around her.

_Please. Don't leave me._

Her vision became a bit clearer, revealing she was inside a hallway. Her legs started to support her more when she finally raised her right fist, and slammed it weakly against the wooden obstacle in front of her once. Letting it rest for a brief moment, she raised it, and let it fall against the wood that parted her from her destination. She was so close, yet so far away from rescue.

_You need help…_

She supported herself with her left hand on the door case, her right hand still clenched to a fist, resting on the door. She did not hear anything, the wood would not move out of the way. It became more difficult to breathe. Her vision faded again, her eyes were filled with tears. Her legs gave way, and therefore she fell on her knees, started to sob silently in front of the door. She wanted to be there, by her saviour's side. And then… It finally opened.

_Don't just stand there. Say something. I beg you._

Her tears were wiped away by a warm, gentle hand that grabbed her afterwards and pulled her up to her feet again. Warmth returned once more to her heart, a flame ignited by the last spark in the darkness lit up and cleared all of her dulled senses. She was in the infirmary, held by her blonde team mate, who gave her the support she needed. She could stand on her own no longer. She was brought to a bed, where her other team mate waited, bow in hands, crying silently at the sight of her. Soon she was set onto a chair next to the bed where it lay… The source…

_I should be in here, not you._

Silence… There were only the unceasing beeps of machines, monitoring the life of the one thing in this world that mattered at the moment. She embraced one of the seemingly lifeless hands with both of hers, while she just watched the machines' work. She herself was weak. There had to be this sacrifice that saved her, a sorry excuse for a Huntress.

_I am sorry…_

The light returned to the world. A sudden movement brought her attention to the bed, and the moving body under the covers. A gasp of relief was followed by one of surprise. She did not dare move, when the eyes of the one her heart belonged to finally opened. After that, the very mouth that drove her mad the first time she heard the voice coming out of it, opened. She fixated it, as the words left the mouth.

"W-Weiss… You're alright…" The young voice sounded cheerful, as tired as it was.

"Y-yes…" She only whispered her words, close to tears yet once more, as she used to be in the last days. "I just woke up from a nightmare."

* * *

**Pairbound – the name of a certain piece of the Bioshock 2 soundtrack, and the piece itself inspired me to write this Oneshot. Since it is my first attempt at a Fan fiction of this sort, I would appreciate some criticism in one way or the other. But, please, keep it constructive.**

**You didn't like it? Tell me why.**

**You did like it? Tell me why, as well.**

**You think I should improve something? Tell me what, and how.**

**By the way: English is not my mother tongue.**

**All copyrights belong to their respective owners of course.**


End file.
